


本能（五）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	本能（五）

前几天公司刚完成一个大项目，王柳羿也终于有了几天假期。  
他被遣送回国后，前前后后拖了大半年，才把官司解决干净。没有判刑，履历上却永远刻上了印记，找起工作来也就难免碰了很多壁。  
现在的这家公司虽然待遇不高，让他做的也是最累最基础的活，但至少，生活在慢慢走上正轨。  
忙碌也有好处，他很少去回忆在韩国发生的那些事了。  
有时候恍然一想，不论是那个总是充斥着海风咸湿气味的半山别墅，还是在漆黑的钢琴前端坐着的男人，都如同一场梦境般不再真切。

王柳羿是新人，又有酒精过敏，这种场合去了多半是擦屁股的那个人。但是大家说顺便要庆祝他转正，推脱不掉，最后也只好跟着去了。  
从海底捞出来后，几个家比较远的同事要先走，剩下的转场继续去唱歌。王柳羿是唯一没喝酒的人，只好先开着公司的车送回家的同事一程。  
再回来找主管一行人的时候，已经是晚上十一点过了，他们去的ktv是新开的，导航上还没更新，让他好找了一阵子。  
地下停车场在商业街的尽头，王柳羿刚开到入口，就有门童过来帮他找位置，下了车一路把他带到了门口，服务倒是挺周到。  
沿着富丽堂皇的楼梯到三楼，还没进去就听见主管的鬼哭狼嚎，王柳羿不禁揉了揉太阳穴，也不知道今天要多晚才收场。  
他也不敢扫大家的兴，自己找了个角落坐下，抱着刚点的橙汁，在一桌的酒瓶子旁边显得格格不入。  
对于包厢的回忆却慢慢浮现出来，明明没有喝酒，脑袋也变得有些昏沉。  
当时也是这样的场合，那个台湾的客人和姜承録聊着最近要交易的账目，他本以为只是普通的商务，可是越听越觉得有问题。  
朋友介绍这个工作时，只说了要保护商业机密，却没有告诉他，这些商业机密，涉及的是洗黑钱。  
他哪里见过这样的场面，心里越来越慌，翻译的时候说话都结巴了。姜承録察觉了他的异样，皱起眉头用韩语问：“是谁介绍你来的？”  
啪嗒一声，他被吓得手一抖，打翻了桌子上的酒瓶，啤酒顺着桌沿全淋在大腿上。  
宽大的西装裤湿哒哒得黏在皮肤上，勾勒出纤细修长的腿型，比起屏幕上那些女团的腿，都有过之而无不及。  
姜承録和台湾的客人都愣住了，王柳羿脸一瞬间通红，赶紧把酒瓶扶起来。  
后面的一切都发生得太快，失手在这样的包间里犯下了命案，所以不得不和魔鬼达成交易，做他的玩具，偿还自己的罪孽。  
那天晚上的沙发，好像也是这样棕灰色的皮质，刚开始冰凉凉的，不久就会被体温捂热。  
被打开身体的时候，脸陷在法兰绒的靠垫上，能闻到消毒水的气味，有点碱涩，指甲深深在皮质上拉出划痕...  
头越来越混沌，王柳羿的指尖在身下的沙发上打着圈，反反复复得摩挲。一种很奇怪的感觉氤氲在心里，带着电流一样的瘙痒。  
“你脸怎么这么红，不是没喝酒吗？”  
王柳羿被吓了一跳，慌张得摇头:“没有……我去下卫生间。”  
关上门还能听见主管跑调得唱着谭咏麟的歌，包房的独立卫生间只和外面的同事隔着一扇门，几乎是没有隔音的……  
真是尴尬啊……为什么会在这样的场合里产生了欲望？  
西装裤本来就宽松，解开皮带刚褪到大腿，抬头的下身就在底裤上支起一个小帐篷。  
要解决啊...总不能顶着这样的状态送同事们回家吧，要是被发现了怎么办...  
因为是新装横的缘故，卫生间的金黄色的光被瓷砖反复折射，都显得有些过于明亮了。  
要在这样亮的地方，做一些本该在黑暗中做的事，也就格外令人羞耻。  
王柳羿有些绝望的坐在马桶盖上，把底裤脱到大腿根，下身倏然暴露在空气里，还有些无措得抖动了两下。  
刚刚伸手去触碰，就被那滚烫的温度吓了一跳，自己从来都不是个纵欲的人，为什么今天这样反常？  
难道是这段时间工作太忙，压抑过久了...  
也顾不得想清楚，此时的他被本能支配着，并不熟练得握住柱身，慌乱得撸动着，也没有什么章法。  
同事还在外面呢，只隔着一层没有隔音的门...他不得不咬着下唇，防止自己呻吟出声。  
快感一阵一阵席卷过头顶，两条纤细苍白的腿，止不住得颤抖。性器顶端渗出了爱液，糊满在手心一片湿滑，动作也逐渐变得激烈。  
脚尖忽然一阵蜷曲，释放出来的时候，他忍不住从唇边漏出了一声轻哼，还好被外面的音响掩埋住了。  
湿哒哒的下身暴露在外，屁股坐在陶瓷的马桶盖上，现在才察觉到有些凉。  
刚纵完欲的眼神迷蒙着还睁不开，快感从头顶像潮水一样退去，只剩下一阵空虚。  
进来太久了，再不出去同事会怀疑吧……  
他有些无力得伸手抽了两张厕纸，擦拭了手指和下身，不知道为什么，今天的体液格外的多，怎么也擦不干净。  
从柱身下擦过去，不小心碰到了后穴，那里像熟透的果实一样软湿，连纸巾都被浸破开来，指尖被潮热的内壁吸附着。  
姜承録的脸一下子就出现在脑海中，这一年多以来，他无数次以为忘记了的面容，此时却分毫必现。  
王柳羿心中一阵恶寒，自己怎么这么贱，还要想起那个恶魔，想起被他玩弄的模样。  
最难受的是，自己现在的身体，却渴求那种被占有的快感……

虽然不会有人注意，他还是掩人耳目得按下了冲水马桶。  
出来的时候已经换了个人在唱歌，主管和秘书在玩一些酒桌游戏，也没注意他。  
王柳羿觉得嗓子特别干，回到自己的角落，把那杯果汁一饮而尽，心里却还是空荡荡的，瘙痒着难受。  
刚才的自渎回想起来都是杯水车薪，反倒像开了胃一样，整个人都空虚起来。  
以前和姜承録在一起的时候，那个人穿着衣服时禁欲自持，脱了衣服就是扒了皮的兽，总要把他吃干抹净。  
怎么又想起他了……  
王柳羿现在是坐立难安，下身隐隐约约又有了抬头的迹象。  
最要命的是，刚才擦拭的时候碰到了后面，现在就跟点了火一样，怎么都缓解不了的灼热。  
脸上已经羞得潮红，从来没有在人前这么失态，要是拖下去，只怕待会儿会更难堪……  
可是今天他来的任务就是给大家殿后的啊，提前离开的话，会不会不太礼貌。  
思想斗争也无法专神，身体却更加燥热。他解开衬衫上面的纽扣，露出脖颈下通红的肌肤，却并不能缓解什么。  
他抓住喝得迷糊的主管，深鞠了一躬:“真的对不起，我有急事先走了！”  
说完也不等大家反应，把外套挡在身前，跌跌撞撞拉开了包厢门，逃了出去。  
那条五光十色的过廊，走起来像踩在棉花上一样，腿脚都有些发软。  
他能感受到前后的体液已经把底裤黏得湿答答了，后穴吮吸着布料，每走一步，都牵扯着底裤摩擦充血的器官。  
怎么也走不到尽头啊……  
来的时候帮忙找停车位的门童，赶忙过来扶住了他。可能看到他满脸透红，以为是喝多了，也没扶他去停车场，就在门外的路口招了招手。  
王柳羿更是窘迫，用外套遮住下身，也不敢解释，在他打开车门的时候，逃也一样得赶忙坐了进去。  
砰得一声，车门关上。  
王柳羿松了一口气，赶忙调整了一下坐姿，手在外套的遮掩下摸了摸外裤，还好，没有湿出来。  
还没告诉司机去哪，车却已经启动，转弯拐进了主道。  
路灯的光投射进车窗滑移到后座，姜承録的脸从阴影中浮现出来，面无表情得注视着他，一双眼睛深不可测。  
王柳羿只觉得，一时间骨头都从头凉到了尾。


End file.
